


Autocrat

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Befriending Steve McGarrett was a dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autocrat

**Author's Note:**

> **Autocrat** _(noun)_  
>  _au·to·crat [aw-tuh-krat]_
> 
>  **noun**  
>  1\. an absolute ruler, especially a monarch who holds and exercises the powers of government as by inherent right, not subject to restrictions.  
> 2\. a person invested with or claiming to exercise absolute authority.  
> 3\. a person who behaves in an authoritarian manner; a domineering person.
> 
>  **Origin:** 1795–1805;
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Middle of Season Three

Befriending Steve McGarrett was a dangerous game.

The mess of records left in his lap the first week was proof of that.  He’d considered it very tidy that the house of cards that was Five-0 crumbled with him once he was charged and jailed. His people scattering in the wind.

Except then he, and it, had come back just as fast. Except that even Agent Weston, recommended for her distance and discretion, hadn’t been immune to him or his team. Except that the man had recently saved Denning’s own job, and the Mayor’s reputation, and it was a slippery slope. 


End file.
